


camboy || chenji

by dreamiecloudproductions



Series: nct dream college au shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, M/M, chenle is a camboy here, jisung's an awkward af chenle follower/bestfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiecloudproductions/pseuds/dreamiecloudproductions
Summary: chenle: "we had a deal, it's ok"jisung: "that's before i knew my best friend was a camboy."ori'm going to hell
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: nct dream college au shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184243
Kudos: 20





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on wattpad with visuals!!!

Chenle POV

"ahh~ Xuxi," I moaned. I was sitting there, a pink vibrator in me, sprawled out on my bed. My phone in front of me displayed the face of my private show winner. It went like this: shows every other day, private shows once a week. That was my life as a camboy. If you tip the most that week, you get a private show. 

Winners of a private show get to pick three things. What I call them, what toy I use, and what I wear. I was currently wearing dark blue lace panties, a request from Xuxi. The pink vibrator was his request, as well as me not being allowed to touch myself. Honestly, it wasn't a life I desired, but it was what I had to do in order to pay for my college debts.

"baby, I'm close," he groaned. It wasn't a sound I was completely fond of, considering he was a stranger. But the vibrator was pleasurable, I couldn't lie. "mhm, me too," I moaned, trying to sound as slutty as I could. "you don't get to cum," he said. I let out a whine, I hated it when the people were like this. Soon he finished with a groan and said goodbye. The moment he hung up, I allowed myself to cum, relaxing and trying to forget what had just happened. 

After cleaning up, I went to change into some clothes. Deciding I wanted to wear a skirt, I actually got ready. I only ever wore skirts at home, though. When I looked in the mirror, I decided it would make a good Instagram post. After a while of being indecisive, I settled on a spot, snapped the picture, and gave it a cryptic caption advertising my public live show scheduled for later. I posted it without a thought and went to get a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i hope you enjoyed!!! thanks for reading even though it's b a d. i'm going to hell after this :)
> 
> -ana


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story makes more sense with the visuals included on my wattpad!! @dreamiecloud

Jisung POV

I was beyond bored, sitting in class all day with nothing to do. Now, laying on my bed, doing nothing. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through Instagram. That's when I noticed my favorite camboy posted.

I opened up the notification and immediately turned my phone off, flustered. He's so hot. 

(picture)

lelebaby.doll: don't forget!!! show at 8pm! how's the fit today? <3

↳ pr.jsu_02 commented: you look cute af

I set an alarm on my phone for 8pm, deciding I wanted to watch the stream. In the midst of scrolling through Instagram, I fell asleep. I woke to the smell of ramen, and ventured downstairs. "hey Jisung, I made you dinner," my mom said, handing me a bowl of soup. "thanks!" I thanked her and went upstairs to eat.

As I was eating, my phone buzzed. I picked up my phone, and when I saw the name that popped up, I threw it, "fuck!" I scrambled to pick it up. I opened up Instagram to the notification, and my heartbeat quickened. He replied back to him.

pr.jsu_02 commented: you look cute af

↳ lelebaby.doll replied: thanks bub!

I smiled and stared at the words written to me from such a beautiful person, despite not being able to see their face. When I finished my food, I put my dishes away and returned to my room. The alarm on my phone went off, and I clicked over to watch the stream.

Chenle POV

"hey guys! here's to another stream! comment what I should do today!" I said in my camera voice after I started my stream. I was wearing a black set of lingerie, one of the ones I posted on Instagram. Soon after, comments and compliments poured in, as well as tips. "thank you for the tips! I'm going to randomly choose!" I closed my eyes and scrolled through the viewer's list. 

I clicked on a name about five scrolls down. "pr.jsu_02, you get to pick! send a comment and i'll do it!!" I pulled out my bag of toys and placed it next to me.

Jisung POV

I was freaking out, my face bright red. He chose me!!! What was I supposed to do?

Hastily, I typed out a response and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, he spoke, "okay, bub, got it!" My face went even redder, and I felt myself smile.

pr.jsu_02 commented: glass dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bleachedchenle I see you on my stories a lot!! Thank you for the support!! ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎
> 
> stay safe and healthy!!! 
> 
> -ana


	3. three

Chenle POV

"okay, bub, got it!" I said, pulling out a glass dildo. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for a stream, but it was my job. Slowly, I pushed it in, moaning at the stretch. It felt good, I couldn't lie, but it was sad to know my virgin self was taken by a toy. Slowly, I began pushing it in and out, picking up the pace only when I found my sweet spot. "that feels good-ah~ thanks for the suggestion, pr.jsu_02~"

Jisung POV

I was mortified and at the same time overly flustered. The most beautiful guy in the world just moaned my Instagram username. Okay, so maybe I was a little more embarrassed. Still, I was pumping my fist up and down my own shaft, watching the stream. His little erotic facial expressions were undeniably cute. “oh my god, how could someone be so perfect,” I groaned, finishing at the same time as him with a huff. I quickly cleaned up and went to comment on the stream.

Chenle POV

“ohmygod, I’m going to cum,” I moaned in my camera voice. “ahh~” I finished with a whine and laid there for a minute. After wiping myself down, I moved closer to the screen to read comments.

eques_mayra: so cute!!!

bakeblakethomas: i’m free this saturday

dumbhoeproductions: you’re so perfect

dreamiecloud;): hye 

pr.jsu_02: thank you, that was so hot

“thank you, pr.jsu_02, you made me feel good today!” I said in a happy voice. Some of the comments were... creepy, but I enjoyed reading the ones from people who admire my work. I smiled at the screen and waited for his response. 

pr.jsu_02: ❤️❤️

I blushed a the hearts- which were rare from a fan, and blew a kiss. “I’ll see you guys in the next stream!!!” I smiled, waving and reading the goodbye comments. “bye!!!” I ended the stream and changed into proper clothes. It was nice to know that people found me attractive, even though they didn’t know who I was.

Jisung POV

I nearly felt my soul leave my body when he blew a kiss. My simpy heart couldn’t. I smiled at the thought of him. I hoped one day he would do a face reveal; maybe his face was as ethereal as his body. Then, my phone buzzed.

hyuckieee: where’s the history hw??

“fuck!!!” I yelled. I forgot I had history homework, and I spent my time watching the stream. I didn’t regret it, but I needed to do work. I sat at my desk and scribbled “park jisung” on the top of a pice of paper. I wrote about the industrial revolution in my messy handwriting and sent a picture to my friend, Donghyuck, who always cheated off of me.

hyuckieee: ty park

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about lele. His face was still a burning question in my head.

Chenle POV

Before I fell asleep, I thought about pr.jsu_02. He seemed so nice, maybe even as nice as my best friend, Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry, god. send me back to where i came from. love, ana
> 
> stay safe and heathy!! ❤️


End file.
